


Five Times Regina and Killian Acted On Their Feelings

by wickedfrominnocence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Regina and Killian acted upon their emotions in a physical sense and one time they acted upon their feelings in another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Regina and Killian Acted On Their Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a meme response on my Regina RP account on tumblr.

I.

It’s one of those moments when emotions are running high and rampant through their bodies; when they’ve just managed to take out another threat and can happily take some time for themselves while not in any imminent danger. Somehow the two had wound up curled against each other on her couch– okay, she may have been the one doing the curling up part, legs swung over his lap, her side pressed against his chest, head resting on his shoulder. It’s comforting being near to somebody after what they had just been through, so she figures that nobody can truly blame her for their current position.

It happens when she shifts her head just a bit and nudges at the curve of his neck with her nose, inhaling his scent. The open sea; water and salt and freedom and adventure all wrapped up into one. Something about it has her tilting her head back a bit, chin jutting out until her lips just brushed against the hinge of his jaw. When he made no move to pull away, she pressed her lips more firmly against the skin. Once, twice, three times, then she settles back with her head against his shoulder, simply breathing in the moment.

 

II.

He has her pinned to the wall in her office, her legs wrapped around his waist, their fingers twined together even as he held her arms against the wall over her head. Something about him demanding something of her had her pupils blowing wide, breath hitching momentarily before he realized what was going on and pinned her into their current position, teeth nipping at the column of her throat, sucking every now and again, leaving behind little marks that would let everyone know who she belonged to.

A sharp hiss escapes her lips as his lips press firmly against one of those spots, causing both a bit of pain and pleasure which had her rocking her hips against him, attempting to gain herself some bit of friction only to be tisked by him, ‘Uh-uh, not until I’ve gotten my fill.’

 

III.

The two had taken note of the dark storm clouds forming in the distance but had figured that the rain would start up after they got to their destination. Apparently the two of them had been wrong because halfway to their destination, small droplets started falling and catching against bare skin and clothes alike. It’s then that she admits it.

“You know,” she begins, hand tugging him to a stop so she can turn on her heel and face him full-on, “I’ve always wondered what was so intriguing about being kissed in the rain.” There’s no response from him, not verbally, at least, instead he uses his grip on her hand to tug her close, arms looping around her waist as he captures her lips with his own. Her arms snake around his shoulders, fingers splaying against the back of his neck to hold him close as she tilts her head and deepens the kiss. By the time she pulls back to heave in a breath, they’re both soaked and he’s slipping off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders for some form of warmth. 

 

IV.

She’d done it. She finally managed to fully express how she felt toward someone. Three little words– though why anyone ever called them ‘little’ she didn’t understand seeing as they held a lot of meaning behind them. She hadn’t hesitated, not when she saw that grin spreading across her lips because he knew precisely what she was going to say and still wanted her to say it. And the moment she did, her hands were hooking into the leather jacket he wore and tugging him forward.

There was no starting out gently this time. No, this time it was all emotions that had been bundled up for so long being let out in one kiss. It’s him who swipes his tongue along her lips, silently pleading for entrance, and she happily grants it, letting their tongues tangle together until he uses his to coax hers out of her mouth the slightest bit, his lips instantly wrapping around it, sucking and even gently nipping at the tip, causing a moan to catch in the back of her throat.

 

V.

He had given her a reason, she couldn’t remember it at the moment, but he had given her one. A reason that the two of them needed to call whatever they were doing off. A reason for them to both go their separate ways and find somebody new to be with. As much as she wanted to stay strong in that moment, to stand her ground and fight for whatever they were, she couldn’t. Something inside her broke and somewhere in the back of her mind she heard that familiar voice telling her she should have known better because the Evil Queen, reformed or not, did not deserve happiness.

“Can you just–” she pauses, sniffling softly, “I need a friend right now and you’re the closest I have,” she admits and instantly he’s stepping forward, arms encircling her waist, allowing her to rest her chin on his shoulder. It’s selfish, she knows that, but how was she suppose to get through this when the one person she considered a friend was the one who had just broken everything off?


End file.
